Warriors Steamy Mating Stories
by WyldAltoSnowy
Summary: Get ready for some hot, passionate and downright dirty warrior cats lemons! Come'on down and watch your favourite warrior cats get it on! Taking requests, no OCs please! Enjoy!
1. BerrynoseXHoneyfern

Steamy Warriors Lemons

Berrynose X Honeyfern

The moonlight washed over the grassy clearing, where the pair of thunderclan warriors lay. The stars illuminated Honeyferns pale blue eyes, as Berrynose licked her cheek gently. Their breaths were slow and peaceful, while their gazes were full of passionate love.

"My dear, you are so beautiful..." Berrynose breathed, against her neck, liking under her chin. This was a side of the pale tabby tom that very few cats really ever saw. He often wore a mask of bluntness, cocky self confidence that most cats weren't fond of. Honeyfern, she had always thought it was adorable, once she'd seen the soft side of him. She met his bright amber eyes and stared into them, before they touched muzzles and purred.

She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. That of oak and summer wind. She pulled him close, wrapping her paws around his neck.

"I want you to make me yours... my love." The pretty, dappled she-cat breathed, entwining her tail with his. Berrynose flushed with excitement he nodded.

"Yes... I want you to be mine..." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath making her tingle. "Our kits will be beautiful..."

She blinked slowly, as the tom gently caressed her inner thigh, making her smile softly. He licked her neck, and she stretched her muzzle upwards, letting him nuzzle against her chest.

"Mmmm..." She breathed, staring up at the night sky. Her her surprise, she felt a gentle tongue between her legs, rasping at her core. She struggled to suppress a moan. It felt so good...

"Baby..." She gasped. "That feels amazing..."

Berrynose looked up at her, his lips coated in her she-cat juices. She giggled.

"I thought you'd like that..." He grinned, and ran his tail over her virgin core a few times. She wriggled, and when he was finished she stood up.

"Oh baby, take me..." She purred, leaning over and sticking her rump in the air. Berrynose stared at her pink, wanting core. He stared at his beautiful mate, climbing on top of her and slowly sliding in. His length was large, and she squealed with pleasure when he entered her. Once it began, the thrusting didn't stop. Berrynose moaned, as she squeezed his tomhood inside of her core.

"Ugh... your so good..." He managed, shaking with pleasure. She was trembling beneath him, stretching and getting closer and closer. He felt amazing, as he ripped away her virginity. Her juices lubricated their bodies and made it easier to slide in and out. Berrynose groaned.

"Fuck me harder!" Honeyfurn gasped, leaning over to allow better access to her core. She was screaming with pleasure, begging for him to go faster. The tom could hardly keep up, as he went in and out, in and out. His member grew harder, only making it better for the both of them.

"Oh, Honeyfern... uhnnn..." He wailed, hitting her g-spot with magnified intensity. They were both nearing orgasm.

"I'm coming, Berrynose..." The she-cat screamed, feeling the surge rush through her body, She clenched her walls around him, triggering his climax. He came right away, white pooling from her core. He pull out, falling backwards and letting her fall over him. She touched noses with her mate, humping him a few times. She breathed heavily.

"That was amazing, my love..." She purred.

He nodded, brushing their noses together. "I love you."

OOO


	2. FirestarXGraystripe

FirestarXGraystripe

"Graystripe!" Firestar's voice boomed from the highledge, through the camp. Graystripe turned around, glancing up at his leader. "I need to speak to you... in my den, if you please."

"Of course, Firestar." He said, leaving the group of warriors he was planning patrols with. He climbed carefully up the steps, sticking his head into the leaders den.

"What did you need?" Graystripe asked his older friend, and Firestar smiled.

"Come in, Graystripe, we haven't talked in so long..." He said kindly. Graystripe inched into the den, a little confused.

"yeah... haha..." Graystripe said. "Times are busy, you know."

"Ah, yes." Firestar meowed softly, looking into his friends eyes. "I think we both need a little... relief."

Graystripe cocked his head. "What do you mean?" He asked, and the leader got close to him, looking him over with a look he hadn't seen much of his old ginger furred companion.

"Oh you know what I mean..." Firestar purred, falling onto his back. Graystipes eyes widened when he saw his leaders member stick straight un in the air. He pawed at it, moaning as he went. After a few moments, he looked up at his deputy.

"Won't you touch me, my dear?" He moaned, and Graystripe backed up.

"Um... Firestar, I'm not sure we should do this... we both have mates..." The gray tom meowed, confused and a little concerned.

"Oh, but Graystripe..." He pawed off once again. "I'm wanted you for so long..." he groaned, bucking his hips. graystripe had never seen his leader like this. "I don't mind forcing you..."

The ginger tom stood up, green eyes blazing with lust. He stared at Graystripe, who didn't know what to do. Before he knew it, the leader had him thrown onto the floor, member hanging just above his face.

"Now suck!" He meowed, sticking his claws into the gray toms shoulders. "Or I'll make you..."

Graystripe yelped, when he flexed his claws. He grabbed the toms member in his mouth, and sucked slowly. He'd never mated with a tom before, and he didn't want to. Why was Firestar doing this to him?

"Oh, yeah..." Firestart pumped into his mouth, realising the hot blowjob. "Harder, honey..."

Graystripe tried to suck harder, imagining what Sandstorm and millie would think of this. Firestars member leaked pre-cum, and he felt it leak down his throat. He turned over, pulling graystripes face over his length over and over again, doing all of the work. Graystripe almost choked, as the leader's member slipped far down his esophagus. Finally, his pulled out.

"Oh, Graystripe..." Firestar grabbed his own member again. Talk dirty to me..."

Graystripe shock with fear and confusion.

"Oh firestar... your member felt so good down my throat... I could suck your sexy cock forever..." He moaned, watching the tom masturbate.

"That voice..." Firestar smiled. "Can't help myself..."

He padded over the the gray tom, and grabbed his aggresively by the scruff. Graystripe wailed. The leader humped him a few times, rubbing his member up against his tail hole. Graystripe knew what was coming next.

"Shit..." Firestar growled, as his tight tailhole clenched around his member. He thrusted hard and fast. ripping him up. His barbs tore the inside of his tailhole, making him bleed. The tom didn't stop, and only got faster. He yowled, shooting the first load of cum inside the deputy.

"Yes, Graystripe, you're so tight..." He yowled, pumping harder. He got hard again quickly, and round two hurt even for. Firestar wrapped his tail around Graystripe's length, massaging him. Graystripe responded to being touched, bucking up and moaning. He screamed in pain.

"Talk, bitch!" Firestar yowled, digging his claws into the deputy's shoulders. Graystripe moaned.

"Baby, fuck me harder, rip me up... cum for me..." He begged. hoping it would be over soon. "Ugh... you're so big, stretching my tail hole... you're a naughty leader, aren't you?" He let out a loud groan. "Taking advantage of your deputy like this!"

Firestar pumped into him with excessive force, and Graystripe stared seeing stars. Soon, the pain turned to pleasure and he found himself legitamitly begging for more. Firestar squeezed his member harder, and the Gray tom came. White spurted everywhere, and Firestar climbed off of him, still awaiting his orgasm.

"Oh, we're not done yet!" He moaned, holding his own member in his tail as he pinned Graystripe to the floor. He climbed on top of him, and rubbed their lengths together. Firestar yowled and came. covering the gray tom in cum. The leader smiled, cleaning his deputy up.

"You were so good..." He praised his old friend. "I'll have to rape you again soon..."

Graystripe could hardly move. He passed out on the leaders floor, Firestar on top of him.

OOO


	3. ThornclawXCherryfall

ThornclawXCherryfall *Request*

"Where are we going, dad?"

Thornclaw grinned at his daughters voice, the came from behind him. He chuckled softly, looking back at the lithe ginger she-cat. Her amber eyes met his, and she cocked her head.

"Oh, well since you're a warrior now, I have a very special surprise for you." He meowed softly, and Cherryfall smiled.

"Awe, well what is it?" She meowed, like a kit. Thornclaw bit his lip, not being able to bear the thought of what he was going to do to her. Getting hard now would only give him away.

"You'll see, dear." He meowed, as they headed farther into the woods. When they go to a round, grassy clearing, he turned around.

"Now, my sweet Cherryfall, let me pleasure you..." Thornclaw purred, moving closer to his daughter.

"Dad, what are you doing?" The young she-cat squeaked when he eased her onto his back. He smiled, running his claws through her fur.

"Well I'm going to take you, before any other tom does." He said quickly, like she should have know. Cherryfall squeaked, when his tongue snaked in between her virgin folds. Holy shit, that felt good.

Before he could go any farther, she pulled away.

"But you're my father!" She spat, still feeling tingled between her hips. "You can mate with me!"

Thornclaw chuckled softly.

"I'm not going to get you pregnant, my dear, It'll just be a quick fuck, trust me..." He purred, member sticking out at the sight of her. Cherryfall backed away.

"But..." Thornclaw cut her off, touching his nose to hers.

"Trust me, it's fine. I just wanna feel that tight core around my dick.. just once..." He breathed, nuzzling her check. He wasn't gentle with what came next, turning her over roughly.

"You ready?" He grabbed her scruff tight in his jaws, and before she answered he shoved himself straight inside of her. He groaned, at his daighters squeals.

"Daddy, it hurts!" She breathed, and he pumped violently in and out.

"It always does, it first, just wait..." He paused, moaning, "You'll love it."

Cherryfall squeaked with every thrust, as he tore away at her virgin core. Soon enough,, it started to feel amazing. She yowled loudly, pumping up at her fathers thrusts.

"Daddy... ohhh..." She moaned, wagging her rump when he pulled out. Thornclaw dashed to the edge of the clearing, cumming all over the bushes. He yowled with pleasure, and quickly grabbed his member, getting it hard again.

"Ugh, that was quicker than I thought..." He purred, climbing on top of her again. "Get ready for me baby..."

He humped her ass much harder than before, pulling in and out at impressive speed. Cherryfall screamed with pleasure, mouth gaping with what she was feeling. She couldn't fathom the pleasure... it was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

"Holy Shit, dad... it feels so fucking good... uhnnnn." She wailed, as he roughly pulled in and out. "Oh please, give me more... more..."

"Oh baby, you're so sexy, ugh... let me rip up that tight little core of yours... let me hear you moan!" He growled, aggressively throwing himself into her.

"Daddy uggghhhhh..." She came for the first time, squirting her she-cat juices everywhere. She moaned, falling over. The pleasure was to much... she could hardly stand up. Thornclaw continued to ravage his daughter, tearing her up. He panted with effort.

"Oh, honey, you're so tight... I could screw that hot little ass forever..." He groaned, slapping her as he pumped in again. "Ugh, I'm gonna cum again..."

He pulled out of his kit, no matter how bad he wanted to cum inside of her, he wasn't going to get her pregnant. He turned around and came all over the grass. All of a sudden, he watched the she-cat jump in front of his stream of hot, stick liquid, mouth open. She gulped down his load, and then grabbed his member in her lips.

"Oh, you blow good..." Thornclaw moaned, grabbed her head with both paws. She ran her teeth over his tomhood, licking around the tip and sucking as hard as she could. Thornclaw thrust in and out of her jaws, the last of his cum leaking out as she want. Cherryfall stuck her tail in her core as he sucked him, and came oncemore.

When they were both spent, Thornclaw stood up, He stared at his daughter.

"That was great, baby." And he walked off, leaving Cherryfall in the clearing, tail in her own core.

OOO


	4. LionblazeXHazeltail

LionblazeXHazeltail *Request*

Lionblaze crept through the forest, in search of prey. As much as he was a dedicated and skilled warrior, today he couldn't get one thing off his mind. How freaking horny he was.

He inched across the forest floor, spotting a shrew. He went after it quickly, claws unsheathed. unfortunately, he missed land on the ground with a thump. He was too damn distracted.

"Great starclan..." He breathed, losing sight of the prey. "I need to find a she-cat..."

He dashed through the forest, getting hard at the very thought of sex. His golden brown fur tingled, as he sniffed the air. When he got back to camp, he looked around. He noticed Cinderheart, and his heart dropped. When they were together they went at it all of the time, bit of course, she didn't love him any longer. He could rape her... but who fucks their ex anyways?

He surveyed the camp again, and noticed the lithe, gray and white she-cat. Hazeltail, of course! She was attractive, to say the very least and had a tight little core that he could hardly wait to get his paws on. He padded down to the center of camp, where she sat grooming herself.

"Hey, Hazeltail." He meowed, a warm smiled dancing across his maw.

Hazeltail looked up at the golden brown tabby, and smiled back. "Oh hey, Lionblaze," She meowed. "What do you need?"

Lionblaze sat down in front of her.

"I sorta wanted to talk to you... care to go for a walk?" He asked. Hazeltail cocked her head.

"Sure... I guess." She looked a little confused. The two didn't really talk much. Lionblaze stood up with a start.

"Awesome." he said, and turned for the camp entrance, hardly able to hold himself back. They exited camp, and padded down a narrow slope. They walked for a while, and Hazeltail glanced worriedly at the older tom.

"Um, Lionblaze, what did you need? We're pretty deep..." She said softly, and Lionblaze looked over at her, eyes filled with lust.

"Oh, I'll show you deep, honey." He purred, and bowled her over. Hazeltail squealed and Lionblaze stuck his tail in her mouth.

"Quiet, bitch." He hissed. Hazeltail felt tears stream from her eyes.

"Please, don't do this." She begged, feeling his massive member poke at her core. She bit back another scream.

"Oh, I'm gonna fuck you so hard..." Lionblaze groaned, shoving himself all the way in. He moaned loudly, and Hazeltail wimpered, feeling herself being stretched. the pain was unbearable.

"Stop, please..." She cried. Lionblaze laughed through uncontrollable moans as he thrust in and out.

"No baby, that voice only turns be on more." He spat, humped her with great force. His muscles rippled, back legs planted firmly in the ground. His balls slapped against her legs as he went in and out, in and out. The smaller she-cat wailed, as her body responded to the brutal rape.

"Oh, you naughty girl." Lionblaze purred, biting her scruff roughly. "You like this?" He pumped into her once, twisting around she his bards tore her up. "How about this?" He groaned, grabbing her hips and thrusting almost in a upright position.

"Stop... I can't have kits... please..." She begged, and Lionblaze laughed again. "Down worry honey, I'll cum down your throat."

He pulled out, laying on his back and grabbing Hazeltail by the cheeks. He forced her to go down on him, sucking while tail ran down her face. He stuck his tail in her core, pumping in and out trying to make her moan. She couldn't help it, though hated the pleasure. She couldn't beleive he was doing this to her.

"Uhn..." He purred. "Yeah, suck my dick, slut... harder... ugh... harder!" He growled, drigging his claws in the back of her head. She sniffled and deep throated him, making him cum quickly. the white pooled from her lips, and he held her head there until he was all finished.

"Now moan for me." He ordered, throwing her to the ground. He ran his member through his own paws, as the she-cat fake moaned.

"Ugh, baby, you're cock is huge!" She yowled, shoving her tail in her pussy. "Yeah, ugh... unhh... baby..."

Lionblaze grabbed her again, by the scruff and thrusted into her bloodied core. She began to cr again, biting down on her paw as he tore her up.

Lionblaze panted with effort, tiring quickly from the aggressive sex. He pumped in and out, until he got tired. Then he fell over her, pinning the she-cat to the ground, member still lodged in her. She heaved, trying to get him off, but he just laid there inside of her. WHen he regained energy, he stood up and pumped like a wild animal again.

"Oh, oh..." He groaned. "I'm gonna cum again..." He yowled, this time cumming inside of her. It triggered he orgasm, which came with her regret. She moaned as it surged through her, and soon enough it was all over. She fell to the ground, and Lionblaze became himself again.

"That was so good..." He purred.

"Get away from me!" The she-cat spat, dashing to the edge of the clearing.

"I'm sorry, Hazeltail, I couldn't help it..." He meowed, member throbbing, but before he could finish the she-cat was gone.

OOO


	5. MousewhiskerXLilyheart

"Lilyheart, you look amazing..." Mousewhisker stumbled upon his words as the younger she-cat padded up beside him. The dark tabby warrior giggled, sitting down beside the gray and white tom.

"Why thank you, Mousewhisker..." She purred, pressing her head against his chest. "You're not to bad yourself."

The leam muscled gray tom laughed. "Thank you my dear."

She kneaded her paws.

"I caught you this..." He meowed softly, pushing a plump blackbird towards his mate. "Care to share?"

Lilyheart nodded. "Of course." She knelt down, taking a bite of the prey. Soon enough, the couple had finished and were licking their lips. Mousewhisker licked her forehead.

"Lilyheart... I've been meaning to talk to you about something..." He trailed off, and the she-cat looked up at him with curious blue eyes.

"Yeah?" She said, running her tongue through her fur.

"Well... I really don't want to push you, but..." He paused. "I think we should take it to the next level... you know..."

Lilyheart's eyes widened. "Oh..." She breathed, blushing under her fur. "You mean, you want to mate with me?"

Mousewhisker touched his nose to her. "Yes... I love you..."

Lilyheart breathed heavily, taking in the tom's scent.

"I love you too..." She said softly. "I understand... but I've never really done it before."

Mousewhisker grinned a little, happy to hear his mate was a virgin. He wanted his beautiful lover all to himself.

"Have you?" She asked quickly. "I know you're older than me and all... I won't be upset."

Mousewhisker paused and gazed into her eyes. "Well... yes, but to no cat I loved as much as you. I want you, Lilyheart." He breathed.

"You'll have to show me how, then." She giggled, and Mousewhisker embraced her with his tail.

"Of course." He said. "Should we... find some place to uh..."

"Yeah." Lilyheart meowed. "The forest. No cat will stumble upon us there." She shivered. She was a little scared.

They headed out the camp entrance, and down the well treaded trail east. Once they got far enough, they cut into the woodland and went down a narrow hill. There was a small clearing, where Mousewhisker laid his mate down, drowning her in licks.

"Ahhh... you're gorgeous." He purred. "Now... I'm going to lick you. It might feel different... but you'll like it." He smiled, and leaned over her tight core. He lapped his tongue over it the first time, and Lilyheart squealed.

"Ohhh that feels good." She gasped, as he stuck his rough, sandpaper tongue inside of her. "Again... ohhh."

She threw her head back, back arching as the tom ate her out. It felt amazing. His tongue lapped at her clit and made her tingle with pleasure. She flailed her back paws, letting her she-cat juices leak from her slit.

"Alright..." Mousewhisker lifted his head up. "I'll mount you. You gotta stand up and stick that ass right in the air."

Lilyheart, eager now, stood up and threw her wet core in the air. She didn't know what it would feel like, but she WANTED him inside of her. Bad.

"Take me!" She giggled, as he climbed over her and rubbed his sheath about her tiny, tight hole. He eased himself in, taking it slow at first. Lilyheart gasped for air, loving each moment he thrust in and out.

"Ah, this feels even better..." She grit her teeth, as he took her virginity delicately. He was gentle, thrusting in and out, but getting faster.

"You're so tight..." He managed, grunting with effort. "Uhhh, I love you..."

"Oh, you were right... I love it." She breathed, the pain completely subsiding. She arched her back and flexed her claws, wanting orgasm more than anything. She bucked up to meet him, working hard for her prize.

He grunted, member growing larger by the second. Lilyheart hitched a breath, his barbs scraping up her insides. She moaned loudly, wailing to the stars. She was verbal, much more than usual, Mousewhisker noticed. She screeched profane words, begging him to give it to her harder, and he didn't argue.

"Please, baby..." She finished, and then the gasps took over. His fur was on end with the intense pleasure. She was so good...

"Oh, our kits will be beautiful my sweet girl." He pushed in and out with extreme force.

"Yeah..." She heaved. "Cum in me... give me your kits... fuck me..." She panted.

"Gladly!" He yowled, and his thrusts doubled in speed and intensity. Mousewhisker shook with orgasm, his cum leaking out onto the floor below them. He rode it out, continuing to thrust will Lilyheart was pushed over the edge. She fell over in intense pleasure, hitting the ground beneath the large tom.

There, they slept.

OOO


End file.
